the great Halloween Hunt Beta'ed
by kaisanders
Summary: Halloween Challenge Response


**Eric hated Halloween; it was a shallow imitation of Samhain. It had become a holiday where human children dressed in costumes to collect candy. "TRICK OR TREAT, SMELL MY FEET, GIVE ME SOMETHING GOOD TO EAT!" they cried in the streets. "Smell their feet indeed!" thought Eric. "I would prefer the treat be mine, and the something good to eat be them." **

**In past years Eric had put aside his hatred of the dreaded 'Halloween' for business purposes. He held an annual Halloween party at Fangtasia that was always packed with throngs of tourists. The vampires he acquired to attend the affair always put on a good show, and Eric himself would show his fangs and fly around for the crowd. It was good business, and the reward was good capital for everyone. But this year was different. Eric struggled with planning the event, and finally turned both the planning and details over to Pam, whom he knew would take care of the matter. He was bored. His life was good, wonderful in fact since he had brought Sookie into it, but he was Vampire, and he knew that all the years of acting humanely to succeed in business could not erase that fact.**

**Lately he had been having difficulty suppressing his natural urges. He found it especially difficult to control the impulses to hunt, chase, capture and devour. He was tired of restraining his truer self. His relationship with Sookie had alleviated some of the apathy, he thought as he smiled. She was certainly anything but boring. Their bond was strong, and their feelings for each other stronger, but he was sure she would not understand this side of him. He was a vicious animal, a side he rarely let her see. **

**He left the bar to go to her. She was waiting outside, and of course, to Eric's chagrin, she was celebrating the season by carving a pumpkin and filling her candy bowls; she had also filled a bowl of fruit with oranges (Clementine's and Navels), apples ( Gala) and grapes (red and green), for the health-conscious, Eric assumed. The Viking appeared in front of her quickly, and in her surprise she cut herself. Wordlessly, Eric approached and began to lick her fingers clean of the blood. He knew how this aroused her, he felt it just as he felt his own desire stirring. He swept her into his arms and carried her to her bed -their bed as he had come to think of it. But he was in a foul mood, and was rough when he took her, sinking his fangs into her breasts, nipping at her ears and neck, and finally thrusting himself into her before she was ready, making her cry out for him to wait. He only bit harder and thrust even deeper, releasing the primal side of himself. He surrendered to his urges, and pounded into Sookie more violently than ever before. He drank until he feared that he had taken too much from her, but Sookie was strong, and she finally began to keep up with him, grinding against him, her wetness covering his shaft like a sheath covers a sword. They growled and moaned, both voices increasing in intensity and frequency until they were like two wolves baying at the moon. She came again and again around him but he was not yet finished. He moved his mouth to her now-abused center and licked her dry. As she came for the last time, she screamed his name, and it was a desperate plea for Eric to finish. When he felt himself ready to come, he thrust his member in Sookie's mouth, forcing himself down her throat, making her gag on his length and his fluids.**

**When he was finished, he rolled on his back and gazed over at Sookie, concerned he had injured her. She looked quite disheveled, but sated. She smiled at him blissfully and his fears faded. He took her gently into his arms as she began to speak.**

"**I often forget you aren't human. Until nights like this when your inner animal makes an appearance..." she said breathlessly. "Tell me what's going on, Eric." **

**She was so perceptive, and she knew him so well. "My lover, I am Vampire. As you said, I have an animal side that I often ignore, but as of late that part of me has been growing stronger, and I must allow myself to be who I am."**

"**But Eric--"**

"**Let me finish. You know I hate the commercial tiddily-wink holiday that this has become. This is the time of Samhain, the Summers End; it is the doorway into the darkness where new beginnings can emerge. It is a celebration of death and renewal. This is our time. In ancient Celtic tradition, Samhain was the night where we creatures of darkness were allowed to rule; Vampire, Witch, Spirit - all who thrive in the night. Samhain spread all over Europe, and the simple humans developed the tradition of lighting bonfires to ward off the terror of what was waiting for them in the night. This was, of course, in vain. Every 100 years, there is a great hunt in Scotland. The great hunt where we gather, and where we can be who we are, let our instincts run amok and chase and hunt and capture. This will be the first hunt since the Great Revelation. There is nothing in the world like this feeling, Sookie. The thrill of being one's self, the excitement of the chase, the ecstasy of the capture and the taste of the flesh and the blood is beyond compare. I am going to the great hunt." Eric said, barely able to stop himself from licking his lips.**

"**You'll hunt...what? Humans?"**

**He pushed her hair out of her eyes, being as gentle as possible because he knew this was going to be a big argument. "Yes, my lover."**

**She bolted upright, the blanket dropping away exposing her beautiful breasts. "You are going to **_**Scotland **_**to **_**hunt humans**_**?! Eric, that's ridiculous." **

"**Sookie," he said as he began to lose his patience, "It is who we are. It is who I am. I was hoping you would understand."**

"**Understand that you're going to go kill people? Murder them? You're not a murderer anymore Eric,"said Sookie, glaring at him.**

"**I am, Sookie. We all are. You know that. I have told you, Bill has told you, Pam has told you." sighed Eric. He thought it highly unnecessary to have a conversation about this.**

**Sookie rose off the bed. "We'd better pack then."**

**Now came the hard part. Eric was not looking forward to this.**

"**My lover," he said softly. as he cupped her face in his hands, "You cannot go. It would not be safe."**

"**If you're going to murder humans, **_**I**_** am going along to try to stop you, Eric Northman! It's as simple as that." Sookie said with determination.**

**After much arguing, Eric left Sookie's house in a far worse mood than when he arrived. But he did leave with the instruction to find a safe place in Scotland for Sookie while he enjoyed the hunt. As if he would be able to enjoy it with her there, he thought.**

**They left on a Thursday. He would have made better time if he didn't have to take a plane, but Sookie, being human, couldn't fly. He had found a vampire hotel that entertained the human guests with a costume party while the hunt was occurring, and that guaranteed the human's safety. He booked it with resentment. They arrived at the hotel at night and Eric could feel the excitement in the air at the hotel. Fortunately, Sookie was not the only human. Other vampires had brought their companions as well, so Eric felt much better about her safety.**

**The night of the hunt, the night of the dreaded Halloween, Sookie began again to try to talk him out of going.**

"**Eric, please stay go to the party with me here at the hotel. I get to dress up! We'll have fun together. We have plenty of time to get ready..." she said seductively as she sucked on a lime from her gin and tonic." You don't have to do this."**

"**Sookie, it is who I am." he said sternly, the Master Vampire in him rising along with his wrath and making him downright forbidding. **

"**Please Eric, don't go!" Sookie pleaded.**

"**Sookie! Let it be!" **

**So she did. She left the room in a huff, slamming her door to don her costume, And Eric, dread Vampire Sheriff, left in a sulk. But as he felt the cold air, his mood began to lift once again.**

**He flew to the countryside, where he knew people would be gathering. He hadn't been to the hunt in many hundreds of years, but his instincts served him well. As he landed, he sniffed the air. He could smell the apprehension of the humans on the wind. They did not believe in the legend of the hunt anymore, but they had a sense; they knew he was coming. And they feared him. He was consumed by the prospect of the hunt. Chasing down his prey, playing with them as a cat toys with a mouse, feeling his release as he sank his teeth into their soft skin, their body slowly submitting to his demand for blood. He was not afraid, because in a land of predators, the lion never fears the jackal. The jackals would be following him tonight though, feasting on the remains of the kill, indulging in the carcasses of the simple unsuspecting humans he had exsanguinated. Tonight was Samhain. It was the time of the Vampire. The people were tending their fires in hopes of ushering in the favors of the Gods, a modern mockery of the ancient traditions, but tonight, it would do them no good. Eric was stalking his prey.**

**He saw the first of many bonfires in the distance. He approached, hoping to separate some potential victims from the flock. But he suddenly saw three humans-- two men, one woman-- who were walking in the woods towards the burning beacon. They held pints of beer, and were laughing, ridiculing the ancient rituals of Samhain. "Perfect!" thought Eric. With the swiftness and grace of a falcon gliding on the wind, Eric lowered himself and hovered in front of them. They stopped, stunned.**

"**Good evening," he said graciously. "Alone in the woods, are we?" They turned to run, realizing too late they were in danger. Eric felt the delight at their fear pulse through his veins.**

**He moved quickly, and easily blocked off their escape. "You were speaking of the old folklore, discarding the tale of the great hunt. You should reconsider discounting that which you know nothing about, for I am here, hunting- and I have found you."**

**The trio made the mistake of sticking together and running through the forest as one unit. Eric hovered: there was no need to rush. The girl was beautiful, her neck long and slender, and the young men muscular and attractive; but they knew they could not best a vampire.**

**Eric pursued them gleefully, becoming giddy at the chase. When he landed again he began to use his glamour. "There is nothing to fear, I just ask for a taste of your blood," he said as he stared intently at them. They began to calm and he decided to devour the girl first. But as he reached for her, he heard a voice in his head. "Please Eric, don't do this. You're not a murderer any more."**

**He bared his fangs and pushed the voice down. He tilted the girls head, so her neck was exposed, and the words intruded on his moment again. "This isn't you any more Eric. You are ruthless, but never without a reason. You kill, but only to protect yourself or those you care for." **

**Sookie's voice penetrated his mind. He released the girl, and considered the words he was hearing. **

"**Damn her," he thought. "Damn my Sookie!" Without knowing why, Eric cried out to the terrified trio, "I am releasing you. Run, until you get back to the fire and the others!" And they did, as fast as they could, which to Eric seemed to be almost in slow motion - he couldn't understand how any human ever survived any pursuit. Eric took flight, his annoyance growing with every mile he flew. **

**He arrived at the hotel, where the human party was in full swing in the lobby, but he did not see Sookie. He went up to their room and threw open the door, prepared to expose her to the full extent of his wrath at the night's mishaps, but he instead found her asleep on the couch, dressed in full costume – some popular-culture mouse or other, Mandy, Moonie – Minnie? Ah, yes! Minnie! That was it! And she looked adorable. **

**He knew then why he had released his prey. Sookie had affected him more than he could have imagined. He had always thought that he was the stronger part of the bond, his influence affecting her thoughts and feelings more than she could ever impact on him. Eric realized at that moment that he was wrong. She had effectively infused him with her humanity. He grinned. The more time they spent together, the more he recognized her surprising power, the more he thought what an incredible vampire she would make – a Queen. She was truly a worthy companion for a future King of Vampires. She was right in her arguments, he could be ruthless with the right reasoning; he could kill when necessary, but not for empty sport. As he gazed down upon her, her blonde hair tangling in those absurd mouse ears, her sweet little nose painted red, and the silly little costume – tiny skirt and oversized high heels – he realized that his enjoyment could come from something deeper than the passing gratification of the Hunt. It came from deep within him, and it came from sharing his unique life with his lover.**

**He woke her gently. She smiled up at him and said "You're back early." He realized she had monitored the situation, read the thoughts of the potential victims and knew the outcome of the night. He kissed her, and said, "Come. Our attendance is required at the …..**_**Halloween **_**party in the lobby." Sookie laughed as he choked out the word "Halloween." **

**She smiled sweetly and said "You need a costume! I have an extra pair of mouse ears– you can go as Mickey!**

**Instead of being angered, he roared with laughter. He bowed his proud, blonde head for her to reach up and place the ears on him. She attached them to his long thick hair, kissed his smiling lips, and arm in arm, they went to trick or treat and smell the feet of the other guests downstairs. After all, it was Halloween.**


End file.
